Today, Tomorrow and Always
by LogicallyStupid
Summary: "Too drunk you say….. Too drunk…." Eliza grabbed my hand. "TOO DRUNK TO COME HOME TO YOUR WIFE? YOUR CHILDREN!" She wiped her face. "How do I know you're not hurt, or doing God knows what…" She sniffed. "How do I know you'll be home in the morning?" I wiped a few more tears that fell down her face. "I'll always come home, Eliza. Today, tomorrow and always."
1. Part 1 Alex

I felt my hands trembling as I held tightly onto the railing. The world seemed to shake as I crept up the stairs. I should've have let Laf talk me into drinking that much. I'm just glad Herc wasn't our designated driver, last time he gave in and had a little too many. Aaron was our driver tonight. I think John paid him or something, I can't really remember much.

The rail began to slip from my grasp but, somehow in my drunken state I managed to catch my balance with my other hand. The floorboards creaking beneath my feet. I stopped and waited. If Eliza knew I was out this late she'd kill me.

Once I was at the top of the stairs it was a matter of getting to my room. I shuffled across the floor until I hit a door. To which room, I wasn't entirely sure. I just hoped it was mine.

The door opened without trouble and I almost fell into the room. Using the door to hold my balance I glanced around the room. My vision wasn't great I'd probably left my glasses in the car again. Aaron would give me them at work on Monday. I squinted and sighed, I couldn't make out anything in the dark.

"Dad?" I tensed, that was Philip my eldest son. I opened the door more and sure enough, it was his room. He slid out from under his blanket and walked sleepily over to me. "Why are you in my room?" He turned around and glanced at what I supposed what a clock. "At two am?"

"Pip, go back to bed." I whispered hoping Eliza wouldn't hear us. My twelve year old son folded his arms and looked at me with confusion written over his freckled face. "Your mother can't hear us."

He seemed to understand. "You're drunk." He ran a hand down his face. "I won't tell but, Mom talked about this." Philip glanced down the hallway where Eliza was sleeping. "She was worried, you promised eleven thirty tonight. She was going to wait up for you but, James had a nightmare and she's with him. Probably asleep."

I sighed and glanced behind me over to James' room. "I'll apologise her tomorrow, go to bed Pip. It's late." He shrugged and began to leave for his room.

"Daddy?" He froze and we both turned around to see my ten year old daughter, Angie. Her hair everywhere and a pale pink nightgown draped over her shoulders. "Pip? Why are you awake?"

Eliza would hear us now, she had great hearing and there were now three of us in the hall. I glanced at each of my children. Philip shrugged and shut his door. He was the oldest of five siblings. He was also the only one who knew where I went once a month.

"Ange, go to bed okay? It's very late." I tried to say kindly, but it may have come off harsher due to the alcohol. She ran off to her room when I heard the door behind me open. I paled and turned around.

"Alex?" There stood Eliza, her arms folded and an annoyed expression on her beautiful face. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and she was wearing a blue-knit sweater and jeans.

When she looked at me closely, she sighed. "Go to bed, we'll discuss this while you're sober." She turned around to walk back to James' room.

"Eliza, wait!" I called out, my words more slurred than they'd been all night. She stopped in her tracks. "Please, love. I'm sorry."

"In the morning Alexander." She only used my full name when she was upset. She shut the door behind her.

* * *

I woke the next morning with a headache. As the events of last night came to my mind, I sighed. I let Eliza down again. I don't think she'd mind save for the fact that this was a common occurrence.

The first thing I noticed was the glass of water on my bedside table. The second was the silence in the house, with five kids silence was a gift, this must have been Eliza's doing. The final thing I noticed was the beautiful woman sitting beside me staring at the wall opposite to my bed. Eliza had changed out of her sweater and jeans and was wearing a white cardigan with a light blue shirt and leggings.

"Eliza?" I whispered wanting to gain her attention. She turned to me with a sad expression on her face.

"Alex." She sighed and slid closer to me. "You can't keep doing this, most of you have children." When I was silent she continued. "You have Pip, Angie, A.J., James and John. Aaron has Theo, John has Frances, Lafayette has Georges."

I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "I know Betsy but, we're earlier than last time." She pulled her hand out of my grasp.

"You didn't even come home last time! Alexander, it may be different for us but, Frances called us at four am last time because she was worried. See Alexander, I'm here but you know why her mother isn't." She was in the mood for lecturing today.

"I was so worried, Alexander. You're so lucky James had a nightmare, Philip would've been the one greeting you." She looked away. "You are their father, they shouldn't see you like that. Pip already knows what you do, the others do not. So explain it to them or, come home when you say you are."

"Eliza, it's not my fault." I told her quietly. "We were all too drunk to have a concept of time."

She turned toward me tears streaming down her face like buckets. "Too drunk you say….. Too drunk…." Eliza grabbed my hand. "TOO DRUNK TO COME HOME TO YOUR WIFE!? YOUR CHILDREN?!" She wiped her face. "How do I know you're not hurt, or doing God knows what…" She sniffed. "How do I know you'll be home in the morning?"

I wiped a few more tears that fell down her face. "I'll always come home, Eliza. Today, tomorrow and always."

I remember saying that a year ago to my wife. My dearest wife. I look up and meet my secretary, Maria's eyes. Where did I decide she wasn't enough?

As our lips touched I find myself mentally begging for my Eliza. Our next child is on the way and her I am, having fun with Maria while Eliza is on vacation.

This wouldn't be the last time. It was the start of a relationship that would slowly begin to ruin my life.

The next morning I find myself walking Maria to our door. As I wait for her to head home I watch her pause. "Will we do this again?" She asked, her red lips forming a smile when I nodded.

Since when was Eliza not enough?


	2. Part 2 Eliza

I couldn't believe what I was reading. It was all over the news, and I couldn't bare it. They said, and I quote: "Alexander Hamilton, had a torrid affair."

I sighed and turned off my phone. It was all over social media. A few tears ran down my face. Apparently he's been doing this for a year. I used to like Maria, she was always nice to me. Then, she goes and does this?

I'm so thankful that the kids aren't home right now, Will is with my sister, Peggy while my other sister, Angelica is off to find Alexander. The others are at school.

I sat there my hands propping up my head. I knew I couldn't go outside without hearing things like, 'that's Hamilton's wife,' or worse 'the poor woman, six children and her husband just ran off to some whore.'

While Maria did the unspeakable to me, I still have some kindness in my heart. I will never call her names like that, and it hurts that some people have the nerve to.

The phone rang, breaking the silence in my house. I slid over to the coffee table and answered. "Hello?" I whispered, any louder and I'd cry.

" _May I speak to Mrs. Hamilton?"_ I stopped, that was the sound of the secretary at Philip's school. She'd only called a few times but, her voice was recognizable.

I gulped, what had he done now? "This is she." I couldn't trust myself with more than one word.

" _I need you to pick Philip up, he was caught skipping class. Normally we'd just call home to tell you and give him detention but, due to the circumstances…"_ I sighed, it was obvious what 'circumstances' she was referring to. It was only all over the news. " _Sorry for the inconvenience Mrs. Hamilton."_

That name didn't feel right anymore. I had to fix this. "Until further notice, could you refer to me as Miss. Schuyler?" I asked, my voice louder than it had been a few minutes ago.

" _Will do, Miss. Schuyler."_ I hung up after that and began to walk to my car. I had my hood up but, everyone knew I was the only one home.

The drive to Philip's school was short but, it felt like an eternity. I wanted to go back to two years ago, that night where he'd come home drunk. I wanted to hold him and convince myself that he was still mine.

When I arrived, I could feel teacher's eyes on me as I entered the building. I saw Philip sitting in a plastic chair, his curls covering his face and he was hunched over. I had no doubt that he'd heard about what happened. Sooner or later the other four would too.

The secretary nodded and I signed Philip out. He still hadn't seen me yet. "Pip? I'm going to take you home." I told him calmly, if he saw I was upset he'd be more upset.

He looked up and I saw the tear tracks on his freckled face. His eyes were glossy as more tears formed. He wrapped his arms around me and sobbed into my shirt.

"Is it true?" Was all he said, when I didn't respond he looked at me. I nodded and he sank into my arms. "Why'd he do it Mama?"

As I lead him out of the school I hugged him as well. "I don't know Pippy, I don't know."

* * *

I got my answer later that night. Alexander came into the house looking more dishelved than I've ever seen him. He'd once pulled two back-to-back all nighters as well and he didn't look as tired as he did now.

I had been packing, helping John and James pack, and explaining to Philip why I couldn't take him, Angie and A.J. with me. It was chaos until I saw him. "Philip, help John and James please, I want to speak with your father."

Philip turned and noticed Alexander for the first time since he came in. "But-" He began but, I cut him off.

"Alone, please Philip." He seemed to get the message and ushered his younger brothers out of the room.

I turned to face Alexander, my tears from earlier had dried but, when I told Angie and A.J. new ones had replaced them. James and John are too young right now, even A.J. shouldn't know this.

"Where are you going?" He asked, even his voice sounded tired. He must have noticed the bags, I didn't go to any effort to hid them so he must have.

I put on my best fake smile. "To my parent's place, I'm taking Will, James and John with me. Pip, Angie and A.J. have things at school so they will stay with you." I grabbed my bags and prepared to bring them to the car. When I felt him grab my wrist.

"Eliza wait I-" I cut him off with a glare.

"You can talk, I won't listen. Maybe you shouldn't even try." He grabbed my wrist and I pulled it out instantly. "Alexander, if you wanted me you shouldn't have…." I stopped, I didn't want to say it.

"Eliza, please listen to me." I held my hand up to him.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it." I turned around to face him fully. "I can't let it slide this time Alexander, I know about you and Laurens." The shock on his face was amazing, Thomas would be proud, I finally shut him up. "I let that slide Alexander, I know you two stopped after Philip's birth."

"Betsy…."

I turned and stomped my foot. "DO NOT, MARK MY WORDS DO NOT 'BETSY' ME!" He flinched at my yelling, I'm certain this is the first time I ever raised my voice since that day two years ago. "FIRST LAURENS, THEN MY _SISTER_ AND NOW ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!?"

New tears began to fall down my face. "Alexander, you've thrown it all away now! Do you know that I had to pick up our son from school today because some kid told him what _you've_ done."

A look of terror cross Alexander's face. I'll call Angelica and tell her to pick James and John up. I picked up each of my bags opened the door and slammed it behind me.

I hope he burns.


	3. Part 3 Philip

"PHILIP HAMILTON!" I jolted awake from where I sat in my desk. My math teacher stood in front of me with his arms folded. "Ahh glad to see you join us."

I sank into my chair. "Sorry Mr. Reynolds" I mumbled my hair obstructing his vision of my face. "It won't happen again."

He ran a hand down his face moving his glasses. "Philip, I want you to meet me after school, some other teachers and I've been talking we want to discuss something with you."

I nodded and began to try and focus on the lesson. Math was my last class that day so I'd have to just wait until the end of this class.

When we began to work after the teacher finished the lesson I felt Frances place her hand on my shoulder. Our parents were best friends and she was definitely one of mine.

"Hey Phil." I rolled my eyes at the nickname, she came up with that one and I couldn't stand it. "How's your mom?"

I sighed and turned my chair to face the girl. She and I may as well be twins, we had the same hair and freckles. The only thing that was different was our eyes, at least according to Theo another one of our friends who wasn't in this class.

"Cece, I love you but you can be so dumb sometimes." She shrugged and turned to face me. "Mom calls me every night and every morning but, she refuses to talk to Dad."

Cece shrugged. "Dad won't talk to him either, I don't know why." I figure it's because of what Mom mentioned while she was yelling at my Dad, I don't mention this to Cece though.

The rest of the period went by quickly. The next thing I knew was that I was saying bye to Cece and sitting awkwardly in a room with each of my teachers.

A concerned expression rested on each of their faces. Mrs. Burr, but I knew her as Theo's Mom spoke up first. "Philip hun, we're being as sensitive as we can about this situation but, you constantly fall asleep in class. You know the rules, we cannot continue to let this go unpunished."

I nodded, she was right. If people saw me sleeping in class with only a reprimand they'd get the wrong idea. I can't do that to the teachers, I know for a fact that they have enough to deal with.

"We've come to the conclusion that if this behaviour continues we'll have a meeting with either of your parents. Probably your father as he's in town, and serve punishment as it fits."

I nodded once more and they dismissed me. I got my bag out of my locker and began the walk home. It wasn't a long walk but, I don't feel like walking.

I could always call me Dad, he might pick me up. Then again, things have been crazy since the news. I sighed and began the walk. It was times like these where I was glad that Angie is twelve. I don't have to go straight home and I can visit someone.

I slid my phone out and dialed Theo's number, I had a crush on her forever but she's oblivious. Even Cece knows about it. " _Heyo! You've reached Theo Burr! Sorry I'm probably at piano practice or- Philip stop tickling me! -out with my parents. Call back later!"_

I smiled as I recalled the memory, that had been when Theo got her phone. The three of us had been there when she recorded it and we did our best to mess her up, I'm the only one who succeeded.

I dialed Cece's number next, Georges lived farther than Theo and Cece so I'd have to be driven there. " _Yello?"_

"Hey Cece, are you home right now?" I asked calmly. I heard laughter on the other side and waited for her response."

" _Sorry Phil, my Dad didn't go grocery shopping yesterday so we're here now. I'll text you later, okay?"_ I sighed and nodded before remembering she couldn't see me.

"Alright." I muttered and hung up. Georges wouldn't even be off his bus right now. I continued the walk home. I could always visit Susan but, I hadn't seen her outside of school since the thing with our parents was announced.

I decided against it and continued my walk home. When I arrived Angie and A.J. were already home but nowhere to be seen. I sighed and slid my books onto my table, I might as well start my homework.

I could barely focus, but the amount I was able to was enough to finish each classes homework before my father got home. I checked the clock on the wall, seven. I'm surprised A.J. and Angie hadn't come to ask for dinner yet.

Cooking was never my forte but, I could always make sandwiches, which is what I was doing now. Sometimes being allergic to peanuts sucked like today, it would be so much easier to make.

When I was done I stepped back and observed my work. It looked half-assed but, I'd made worse. Angie and A.J. hadn't been as picky lately and even then, they weren't as bad as James.

"Ange! A.J.! I made…" I glanced back at the sandwiches. "Dinner? Come and eat!" To my surprise neither of them came down the hall, instead my aunt Angelica did.

"Hey, Philip! Angie and A.J. are with your Aunt Peggy." That made sense, but why is she here? "How about I make you a real dinner?"

I shrugged and let her take over. "I'm picking up stuff for James, John and Will." It was as if she read my mind. "I didn't hear you come in though, Pip."

I shrugged and watched her cook. "I was quiet." She turned around to face me at that moment.

"What's wrong? You seem upset." It was odd that she knew me so well. "Did Theo reject you again?"

I sighed, sometimes I love my aunt, sometimes she does things like this. "No, Auntie A you know exactly why." She moved from where she was working and sat in beside me. "I heard them yelling the day she left."

My aunt froze. "Philip… it wasn't like that." It seemed Mom told her what she told Dad. Or my aunt is very good at reading people. Knowing my aunt, it could very well be both. "You okay?"

I nodded and waited for her to go back to cooking. When she did I let myself fall into what Georges often called: The Land Of The Thoughts. I hadn't really visited since this all began.

Every time I'd come here I found myself wondering why he'd done it. It couldn't have been Mom's fault, they were so happy before all this.

Maybe the truth was too much. Maybe Dad really had moved on. I heard my phone ping with a text message but, I ignored it. Georges would tell me that I'm just lucky my father doesn't flirt with every single person he meets. Cece would tell me that I need to stop thinking so hard for a fourteen year old. Theo on the other hand, she'd tell me that while I can't change the past. I can make something good happen in the future, even if it means suffering in the present.

Now that I think about it, she gives really good advice compared to her father. I should probably start taking her advice.

Hey, maybe if I listen to her I'll stop falling asleep in class!


	4. Part 4 Maria

Whore, Slut, Bitch.

Ever since that damn news report I've heard them all. I barely left the house anymore. When I did I usually spent the time hiding from Alex at work. Thankfully the other people who worked in the building, at least a few of them like Jefferson or Madison were sympathetic.

I usually sent Susan out to get the groceries, she was thankfully very understanding. Today, however I had to go out in public. Even through I hadn't wanted to. I was still Alex's secretary whether I liked it or not.

Today all he wanted me to do was pick up Philip and get my other work done. Picking up Philip meant I had to leave. Not right, now but still, three o' clock was right around the corner.

I chewed on the cap of my pen. The phone beside me began to ring. I placed the pen beside my other twenty and sent it to Alex. After a few minutes he came running out of his office.

"Ria, can you pick Philip up from school?" His voice was frantic and I knew it must be urgent but, knowing him. He could have forgotten that he'd asked me. He stayed there as if he was waiting for me to do something.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Right now? Doesn't he get off school at three?" I began sliding my jacket on when Alex nodded.

"He got into a fight and Eliza's out of town so, you need to take him home." I sighed and began walking out of the office. It was often like this but, he paid me. So, it was worth it.

The ride to the school was short but, I knew I had to stay in the car a few extra moment to prepare for the wave of insults I knew for a fact I'd receive.

I exited the car and made my way into the building. The person sitting in the office glared at me as I walked in. I heard her mention something like 'the slut has entered the building' but I ignored it. I've gotten very good at that.

"I'm here for Philip Hamilton." I said in a voice that lacked confidence, I'd sounded like that since the news was released. "I know I'm not his parent but, Alex has probably added me to the list."

The woman checked something on here computer, Eliza or Alex may have had no trouble coming in. I however wasn't a parent, so I had to wait longer than they would've.

"Look, Reynolds." Yay, she knows my last name. "I don't know where he is." A girl with short curly hair began to pass the office. "Hey you! Yes you with the freckles come here!"

A girl who looked like a female and younger version of Alex's friend, Laurens I believe walked over. "Do you know where Philip Hamilton is." The recognition in the girl's eyes was instantaneous.

She nodded and seemed to begin to speak when she noticed me. Her face grew a lot less friendly when she saw me. Great, yet another person that hated me. Her voice was tense when she uttered her sentence. "Yeah, I know where he is I'll lead you to him."

The girl lead me down corridor after corridor until we came upon the nurse's office. I felt dread as we entered, the girl led me to a space in the back corner where Philip sat. Another girl was holding an ice pack to his eye while tears streamed down his face. A boy was sitting beside him, and he looked worried.

"Philip?" I said, gaining all three teenagers attention. The girl's expression turned kinder, kind of sympathetic while both boy's expression turned sour. "Your dad sent me to pick you up."

He slid off the chair with the help of each of his friends. His shoulder looked out of place, I'd probably have to bring him to the E.R. it was definitely dislocated, or pretty close.

"Of course he did." Philip muttered as we left the school. I helped him in the car and he ignored me the entire way.

Eventually we pulled into the E.R. he probably knew something was up with his shoulder by the way he didn't question it. For once in my entire life, the building was kind of quiet. By quiet I mean there were like twenty people inside.

I sat awkwardly with Philip watching as others moved away from us and parents kept their children far from me. Yes, because they can catch in their words, not mine, 'slut'.

I called Alexander but without me he probably didn't even get the call. I decided to call Eliza as well, Philip was her son after all. I dialed the number and she didn't pick up. She definitely knew it was me.

Philip came out with his shoulder back in place but, his arm in a sling. We went back out to the car and I began to drive him home. I dropped Philip of at Alex's house.

I knew I had to fix this, if Eliza would just listen to me. I began driving back to the office. Once again, a short drive. I was about to enter the building when my phone rang. It was my brother. I hadn't heard much from him this year so it was a surprise.

"James?" I asked pausing before I entered the building. "You haven't called me in a while."

"Yeah, yeah love you too sis. Anyway, I'm one of that Hamilton kid's teachers. I saw that you signed him out today, can you tell his parents that he keeps falling asleep in class? Thanks bye Ria."

I sighed after James hung up. He was the older sibling and did this to me often. It's not fair, I never wanted to be in this mess. All I wanted was to live my life then all this came up.

It all started after my brother kicked me and Susan out. I didn't know where to go, Eliza offered me a room and Alex offered me a job. Eventually we moved into our own place.

We were good for a while but, eventually I needed help again. This time, we made a mistake the both of us. I can't even explain why we did it.

After a year I wanted to cut it off but, we both couldn't stop. Then we got caught and this entire mess began. I just wish we'd stopped at a year but, we didn't.

I must've told Alex James' news because he left and I went home too.

I sank into my couch cushion. I began typing out a long text that I sent to Alex and Eliza. They'd hopefully mend their relationship. They were too happy for this to ruin everything.

For me to ruin everything.


End file.
